


timeless;

by angelcakkes



Series: Domesticity (home is wherever I'm with you) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mark and hyuck are mentioned and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: A peek into the domestic life of Jeno and Renjun





	timeless;

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. I was in the feelings and was missing noren a lot so I spun a string of domestic headcanons of mine together and made this. This is purely, uh, for lack of a better word, adaptable??? Like, you can take this as canon compliant or alternate universe or even as a little sequel to any one of my noren fics. Anyways, it's just fluff. Roughly 1.5k of fluff.

Jeno wakes with bleary eyes. The blinds gently flutter and rap against the window, sunlight peeking in through the gaps and painting slivers of warm light across the walls. Jeno pats the space beside him. Empty sheets. He tries to kick off the covers pooled around his feet, only to get them entangled. He groans. After a few moments of struggle, he finally frees himself and pads across the room, heading straight for the bathroom. He twists the door open and shuffles to the sink, wiping the condensation off the bathroom mirror with his palm to inspect his bloated appearance. The shower is running, a light fog floating out of the top. Jeno squints at the shower curtain, wondering why Renjun hasn’t said anything yet. Surely, he heard him come in. He pulls the curtain aside and finds Renjun sitting cross-legged on the floor, face slumped against one hand, fast asleep as the water beats down on him.

“Injunie,” Jeno softly calls, looking down at him, “what are you doing?”

Renjun groans in response, not moving from his spot. Jeno sighs, “you’re going to catch a cold, babe. Get up.” He pulls on Renjun’s arm but the other flops it back down. Without opening his eyes, he beckons Jeno to join him, patting the tiled floor, making small splashes with every gentle strike.

“The water is so nice,” he mumbles drowsily. Jeno discards his shirt, joining his sleepy boyfriend on the floor. Renjun edges closer, until he is situated between Jeno’s legs, and leans against his collarbones, even breaths hitting Jeno’s skin. Jeno sighs, thumbing the drops of water on Renjun’s bare arms. He turns the tap off.

-

Renjun opens the fridge to see sparse shelves. Frowning, he checks the vegetable to compartment to be met with the same result.

“Jeno! We’re out of food!”

Jeno appears at the door clad in sweatpants and his old _Frankenstein_ t-shirt from years ago, cradling their cat in his arms, “should we go shopping?”

Renjun contemplatively chews his lips, then looks down at his bare legs, “I’ll go put on some pants,” he says, walking past Jeno and to their bedroom.

“I’ll go get my wallet.” Jeno adds, putting their Shorthair down on the floor, watching him scurry away.

 

Jeno pushes the cart through the greens, as Renjun sits inside it, surrounded by mounds of groceries. He stops moving when Renjun wants to grab something. It’s a bag of potatoes.

“Injunie,” Jeno says, “this cart is getting heavier.”

Renjun places the bag between his legs, hugging it with one arm and signalling Jeno to continue with the other, “put those toned arms to work, gym junkie!”

“I can’t keep pushing with you in the cart.” Renjun tilts his head back to pout at him, and Jeno is easy, so he kisses the pout away and doesn’t complain again.

“ _Whipped._ ” Renjun whispers, but Jeno hears it, and he speeds down the aisle of _Mexican food_ as Renjun screams in fear for his life.

 

“To the chips aisle please driver.”

Jeno frowns, “Injunie, we’re food shopping. Chips aren’t food, they’re carcinogens.”

Renjun scoffs, “no they’re not. Chips are _my_ food, and I only wanna get a few things.” He shifts around in the small space, leaning up to Jeno’s face, “please?” Jeno sighs, and Renjun smiles triumphantly, pressing a wet kiss to Jeno’s chin.

Jeno watches his boyfriend kneel in the trolley, throwing in bags and bags of chips and confectionery. How Renjun is going to sit back down without bursting a bag open, is beyond him. “Few things, Renjun?”

Renjun looks at Jeno, then at the cart, then back at him, “yeah. I’m only getting a few _types_ of chips and a few _types_ of lollies. I never said how many bags of each type.”

Jeno sighs, “these aren’t healthy babe, they’re not good for your body.”

Renjun looks down and pats his stomach, “I’m too skinny anyways,” he says with a shrug, and carefully props down into the cart, piling packets on top of each other to create some space. He sticks a hand out, pointing for Jeno to go forward, “to the milk, driver!”

Jeno shakes his head, lightly chuckling at Renjun’s antics, “okay, but we’re getting _milk_ milk, not chocolate milk.”

“Chocolate milk _is_ milk.”

“No, no it’s not babe.”

“Says who?”

“Me. Logic. Cows. Everyone.”

Renjun huffs, “banana milk then. That’s _got_ to be healthy.”

Jeno exhales deeply and doesn’t bother with explaining. Renjun wouldn’t listen and honestly, Jeno would do, and buy, anything to make him smile. He was, _is_ , in fact, _whipped_.

-

Renjun sticks the final unfolded newspaper onto the wall, plastering the sides down so no inkling of paint splatter could taint their pristine walls.

“Okay Jeno,” he claps, “bring in the canvas.”

Jeno carries in an oversized canvas through the door of Renjun’s craft room, and leans it up against the wall.

Renjun grins, “okay, now grab a brush.”

They start painting the canvas, swirls and dips of red and blue, mixing them into deep purples and violets. Jeno starts to paint their cat on the bottom corner of the canvas, because it’s the only thing that comes to mind, whereas Renjun goes with throwing as much colour onto the page as possible. Deciding brushes can only do so much, Renjun dips his hands into the trays of paint, one hand sunshine yellow, and the other hand a sweet orange. He stamps his hands all over the canvas, on any free space, and when he can’t see any more, he stamps them over the dried sections as well. Jeno steps back to inspect the chaos, but finds himself smiling at the way Renjun screams out his frustrations with art.

_(“I’ve hit an artist’s block.”_

_“What?”_

_“I hate everything I’ve been creating and I don’t know what to do!”)_

Renjun looks back at the still Jeno, and giggles cheekily, sneaking up to rub his colourful hands all over Jeno’s cheeks. He shrieks when Jeno grabs him by the waist, locking him in place as he retaliates with a red hand of his own. The canvas is forgotten, as the two engage in a paint war, flicking paint from across the room and laughing. Jeno begs for Renjun to stop when there is no blank space left on his skin, and looking at Renjun’s appearance, neither did he. Renjun dips his left hand once more into blood orange paint, that he is pretty sure was just orange until Jeno dropped some red into it, and imprints his hand on a white spot right beside the grey drawing of their cat. Jeno copies him, with his right hand covered in paint, and pastes a green hand right beside Renjun’s, overlapping two of his fingers and half of their cat. Renjun steps back and marvels at the disastrous canvas. He smiles, eyes shining as he scans the piece and rests his eyes on the bottom corner.

“It’s perfect.”

-

Jeno strokes Renjun’s back as the latter lies on his chest, cheeks squished and legs tangled with Jeno’s, as he blankly watches reruns of _Meerkat Manor._ Jeno lifts his head slightly, pulling a cushion under his neck to get comfortable, and closes his eyes. His nap is disrupted when he feels the weight lift off his chest.

“Where are you going?” He asks, watching Renjun disappear down the corridor without so much as a word. He comes back a few minutes later, brandishing an envelope in his hands. Jeno sits up, curiously eyeing it as Renjun takes the seat beside him.

“I’ve been meaning to save this for your birthday, but,” Renjun turns in his seat to look Jeno in the eyes, “you know how I’m going on that placement for 2 months in May? The one for the new galleria in Greece?” Jeno nods slowly, “well, I traded my business class tickets for 2 economy class ones, and pitched in some cash to get a larger suite because, I want to take you with me.” Jeno blinks, lost for words. “I know you said you don’t like flying and I know you said you’ll be fine and you’ll watch Kyong but I was just thinking we could get a sitter for him I know Mark and Donghyuck would love to I just really want to – “

Jeno cuts off his ramble with a kiss. Renjun, falling away as Jeno’s lips fit snug against his. Jeno pulls away to press a more chaste kiss to his lips again, then leans back to beam at him.

“I love you.” Renjun blurts, eyes darting across Jeno’s face, shining under the light.

Jeno grins harder, eyes disappearing into crescents. “I love you too.”

“Forever?”

Jeno pulls Renjun into his lap, wrapping his arms around him completely. He brings Renjun’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, whispering against his ears, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 more noren wips on my desk, a pirate!au one and a jeno-plays-cupid!au one that I've been stalling for months now... which I will complete... one day... maybe...  
> I also have a few markhyuck drafts written but LOL let's put all of those off and write more spontaneous noren shall we?!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
